The King's Plan
by GottagetmeanIan
Summary: Story of a girl in an unknown colony of magic beings. Her life makes an unexpected change towards romance but is it right? TRAGIC!


Hope you enjoy my random story I had to write for my English class.

Oh, and for those who get confused easily the first section is the present and the second is a flashback. That pattern continues through the entire story.

* * *

The King's Plan

The wind blew, continually getting stronger. With each gust the scent of smoke got stronger. It started to slowly sting my eyes. Then the fire came into view. My eyes grew wide in fearsome anticipation. How do I get out, this tree is so old it will catch fire immediately! I thought as the fire crept ever closer to my tree. Here I was stuck, tied to this sturdy, dry, old tree. As the tree next to mine catches flame and I start to feel the heat I know that this is going to be my final resting place…

* * * * *

The sun is so bright! Why didn't I close my curtains last night? As I slowly sit up I feel like something sinister will happen today. I don't know why I feel like this, the sun is shining with not an extra cloud in the sky, let alone one that is ominous enough to match my feeling. I quickly get ready then head off to school. As I step outside I feel the gentle breeze and sense the warm smell of melted chocolate before I smell it. Everyone says I'm strange for liking the delectable taste of smooth, melted chocolate but I quit caring about three centuries ago.

I'm part of the elite group and considered even more elite in that group. We have three royal families in the elite that are eligible to be the royal family. Based on who is king/queen of us their family goes from nobility to royalty. Our old king is about to die and has been looking for an heir. He chose my family. When he dies I become princess.

Our kind is special; we're a breed no one knows about. Not even fairy tales come close to us. Our life span is about fifty centuries. We have a family serve for as long as they have an eligible heir. The king is old and sick but he has an only son. His son is under aged and therefore not eligible for the throne.

As the breeze goes by again the old king's son rounds the corner. As Mickey, the king's only child, comes over I see he brought me a bowl of melted chocolate. I wanted Mickey to be king. I thought he deserved it. His mother had died young and his father only spent time with him if it was teaching him to be king. When we met at my coming-of-age presentation ten years ago we just kind of clicked. We were instantly friends.

We continue on to school and I eat my delicious human food.

* * * * *

I could feel the heat as it ate through my beautiful dress. It was slowly going through layer after thick layer. No! I don't want to die. Why? Why did you tie me here? You knew the fire was coming. I thought we were in love! As a searing pain shoots through my leg in sync with the fire touching my leg a tear slides down my cheek. It's not the fire crawling up my leg but the love I have lost that the poor tear is shed for.

* * * * *

As I walk I see my surroundings slowly float by. We live in our own society, my kind. Our home is a special cloud that can support plants and animals. My home is a mansion while all the others but nobles live in regular houses. Below our kingdom is our 'neighbors.' They are different from us. They are werewolves.

As we pass the mirror shop I look at my sometimes ever-changing reflection. The strangest thing about my kind is that we are kind of like shape shifters but we have a set range of shapes and some become natural unlike others. We are responsible for most fairy tales but what humans thought were different species are actually the same. We are vampires, angels, demons, fairies, and giants. We can be even more but there are too many to name. We can also speak to each other telepathically, so we don't really speak.

When you come-of-age you get a definite 'shape'. You take the characteristics that feel natural to you and 'wear' them all the time. I now have fangs, fairy wings, and a 'devil' horn and tail combo as my definite look. If I need to change for some reason, maybe to hide my identity, I can. Mickey is slightly different. Even though he isn't of age yet he has already got his definite shape.

He and I are a sight. We're constantly at each other's sides. He has the height size of an ogre but the good looks of a god. I have the small pixie like features and frame. My hair is a dark brown while his is a light blonde. I have always wondered how we became so close. We seem so different. I am optimistic and he is pessimistic. He says I am too trusting and I say he does not trust enough.

* * * * *

I slowly feel the pain get worse and I can't take it anymore. I throw out a mental message for help. When no one answers I start to feel like it's a hopeless cause, I'm lost, and … dead. Please tell me why? I just want to know why you are killing me! Then a new wave of pain hits as a sharp flaming branch falls and cuts my arm. I screech in pain. As I scream in anguish I can feel that he is still here, watching and enjoying my suffering. Stop this! If you want the throne you can have it! I don't want it. I never wanted it! Please just let me go? I don't want to die! My pleading goes unanswered. There is no movement only pain.

* * * * *

School flies by fast. Today is the Big Ball. It is a time when we embrace our older heritage and dress in Victorian gowns for the ball. At the ball, those who are to come-of-age (through the ceremony) show themselves off to us and present themselves to the king. I always like to see what will happen. When the guys come-of-age they can pick the girl they want to court. I like to see who picks who. Nobody has tried to pick me since Mickey and I got close.

The ball requires girls to wear a very formal gown. The gown I chose is gold with silver and lavender trimmings. The strapless gold gown opens on to a lavender petticoat with silver embroidery. The gown is more modern than custom would have but I fell in love with it. Guys are required to wear tuxedos. Mickey comes-of-age next year but his father can't possibly live that long.

There has been talk that Mickey will be allowed to come-of-age early but he won't talk to me about it. I wonder how the ball will go. Last year there were complications with the lighting and music. I hope it doesn't happen again. The problems probably can't ever occur again to the ball.

You're too optimistic. Of course it will happen again if not this year then another one, Mickey thought. Something must always happen but today feels particularly sinister. 

Mickey, stop that! Don't ruin today. 

Just saying how I feel. He shrugged as if to say 'well, it's true'. When I looked in his eyes something seemed off. It was almost as if he knew what that sinister thing was and I didn't need to know. Yet.

* * * * *

It was getting harder and harder to breath through the smoke. As I lost breath I got dizzy. Please? I send out weakly. I'll go hide in the human world if you want. Anything! I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want. The fire I realize had been contained to my tree and it wasn't regular fire. It moved too slow and clawed too directly at me to be anything but magic. He was trying to torture me I could feel it. As I started to blackout my eye caught on a metallic glint as it appeared from the forest. Right next to the glint was a dark figure emerging from the charred trees toward me. Then everything went black.

* * * * *

Mickey escorted me into the hall. We were about to be announced down the stairs when he stopped me, looked at me, and gave me a quick kiss. As we walked down the stairs I was exhilarated. I felt tonight would be big.

Dinner went quick with every person getting their favorite food to eat. After eating, the coming-of-age ceremony started. If some guy wished to court me it would be stated after the ceremony. They would call out the names of the participant. As they called the last name I jumped for joy. Mickey had been given the special permission. They had called his name.

The ceremony went on normally. Now it was time to state who you wanted to court. Everyone picked. It was typical for you to find your soul mate early. It was Mickey's turn and he seemed deep in thought. Finally he said he would like to court me. Every eye turned to me their expected princess. They wanted my answer. I said yes.

* * * * *

I felt a pain across my wrists, like I was being cut down. Then everything faded away.

* * * * *

I felt exultant, happy; I couldn't believe that Mickey would actually say it. They had always decided that courting shouldn't last long. For me it would last an hour then I would say yes or no again. If I said yes then I would go home engaged.

As the hour dragged by I raged an internal battle. Just as we were about to hit the one hour mark Mickey suggested we go outside so we could talk alone. Sure. Outside Mickey led me into the forest saying we needed more privacy.

We walked for a long time in silence. Finally, we stepped into a clearing with an old cabin in the middle. In the cabin you could hear someone rummaging around. Where are we Mickey? Why did you lead me here?

So I could talk to you. I wanted you to have a special experience. You'll think about it at your death. I'm positive.

I didn't know what he was talking about but it was starting to scare me. What are you talki- I was interrupted by the cabin bursting into bright blue flames. We need to get out of here! These old trees will catch flame immediately. 

Come this way! I know of a safe place.

Okay. With that I ran after him. About thirty feet away we came to a second clearing with a huge tree. Mickey suddenly slowed and before I knew it he was behind me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind me and around the tree. My hands were quickly tied behind the tree. I was stuck, trapped, and a sitting duck. When the fire came my way there would be no escape. I frantically scanned the trees for Mickey. He was no where to be found.

* * * * *

I woke up. Where am I? What's going on?

We're here in the forest. You tripped and hit your head.

I looked up at Mickey. What happened to the fire? Mickey shook his head in a 'maybe we should get you looked at by a doctor' sort of way. Then I saw a tree. It was charred and now I could smell the smoke on the air. There was a fire. That tree is burnt and I can still smell the smoke. As I said this the pain began to wash over me.

Anger and bemusement flickered across Mickey's face. You're right. There was a fire. You were going to die in it until I had a change of heart. Now your body will be recognizable when they find it. As he said this his hand rose and I saw that he had a huge knife.

Why Mickey, why? What do you gain from my death?

Plenty, I'll gain the throne, revenge, and pandemonium. Everybody will be suspicious of each other for killing the well liked princess. I will get my revenge on you and as king I can send the kingdom spiraling into disaster. 

Why do you want revenge on me? I cried. What did I do to you?

You took my throne. By being born you took my throne and sent me into disfavor. Everybody can tell I'll never be rightful king.

I'll give you the throne if that's what you want but I never wanted it to begin with. I thought you loved me and the kingdom.

I had this planned for years. The kingdom's rules are what keep me from being king as I so desire. I put on an act so I could easily gain your favor, oh princess. 

I cried silently because I knew without doubt this was where my life would be cut extremely short and I would have to die alone. He lifted his hand and I closed my eyes thinking of the downward spiral the country would take if he took control.

Goodbye.

I felt a sharp pain and heard him leave me there crumpled on the ground. As I neared blackness again I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him become king.

* * * * *

MPOV

Today is my coronation as king. I worked hard to get here. Poisoning my father and murdering that oaf of a pixie takes time and effort. I step out into the hallway to head towards the grand ballroom when a cloaked figure steps forward. I see the dagger fly first, feel the pain, and then realize I am going to die from this wound. As the black crowds in on my vision the figure removes its hood. Then I see the face that is staring back at me with a look of triumph and satisfaction. Apparently I'm not as good a murderer as I thought.

I win. 

I watch as the princess falls to the floor with an exultant grin on her face. As her breathing slows my vision narrows. The last thing I see before the painful and finite blackness is her body go limp and her breathing stop.

* * *

Hey!! Hope you enjoyed my story. I know it was random and if it was bad sorry. I'll take any reviews!! Later!!! ^_^

-Gotta Get Me An Ian


End file.
